


Five Seconds

by William_Magnus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Stream of Consciousness, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Magnus/pseuds/William_Magnus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five seconds can be a long time, especially the first time your superpowers appear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Seconds

Breathe in.

Time balances on the head of a pin. Falling water droplets hang in mid air. Silence permeates everything. There is a calm I have never felt before. This is it, nothing to worry about anymore. It works or it does not. I win or I loose. I live, or I die. There is nothing left but the moment to find out the truth.

Hold.

There are three of them. Frozen in a perfect moment in time with weapons in hand and scowls of anger on their faces. They can't perceive this instant, at least I hope to hell they can't. They are armed, with a bat a lot of chain and a gun. The one with the gun will be the hard one, he is far enough away I am not sure I can reach him in time.

Breathe out.

And time starts again. The sound of water falling would be deafening if not for the sound of my own heart beat rushing in my ears. They are moving again going faster than anyone might expect for such large men, but not faster than me.

The pressure builds inside of my head, and then bursts from my hand. A blade of brilliant energy blooms from my palm in time to block the baseball bat, knocking it away in time for me to cold cock the first attacker. The second gets his chain to wrap around my weapon but instead of pulling it from my grasp it slices through the links in the chain in a dozen places sending parts of the weapon everywhere. The guy looks like he just pissed his pants. Good.

Breathe in.

Time does not stop this time. It slows. I can see the last one preparing to fire, but I already know where the bullet is going somehow. I twist, my body feels like it is moving through molasses but I know that is just how I am perceiving time. 

Hold.

It's like something out of a pretentious style over substance action movie from the early 2000's. The only way to avoid the bullet leaves my sword hand pointed away from the gunman. That’s ok, I have other tricks up my sleeve.

Breathe out.

Time snaps back to normal as I throw my left hand out. The air ripples, and rain moves as if something large was passing through the air. Then it hits the last man like a speeding truck. Ok, more like a Prius doing 10 miles an hour, but it is still enough to knock him off his feet and send the gun flying. Probably broke a rib or two as well.

Five seconds. 

It worked, I won, I lived. I let the energy forming the sword in my hand fade away, and gather up the same force I used to knock the guy with the gun over and force it downwards and I fly into the air. I don't know if I should laugh, or yell. I had no idea that was actually going to work. 

If I'm lucky I can make it home before my parents, and won't have to worry about my head exploding.


End file.
